


A first kiss

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, First Kiss, Going back to childhood series, Hive Five - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Roy gets protective over Garth, The GOOD Teen Titans, This ship needs some love, Titans East - Freeform, Yes I just dissed Titans Go, spaqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy realizes how much Aqualad (Garth) means to him after a battle with the Hive Five when they go and attack the Titans East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first kiss

For most people a first kiss is usually shared in a sweet moment that the two members of the party would always remember it. Ours was only part way there. It will definitely always be memorable that's for sure, but it wasn't in any way, a sweet moment. But because of it, it made us realize our feelings for one another. 

The day had started off pretty normally for the Titans East. The twins were speeding around the tower, 'Bee was working on another project at the table in the dinning room which gave her a good view of the living room couch where the last two members sat arguing about what to watch. Apparently someone or thing felt at this point it would be a wonderful time to catch the teen hero's attention by having the towers alarm sound off. All of the teens had a deadpan look on their face when they looked at the screen to see the cause of the alarms going off. "Don't they normally stick to attacking the other Titans?" Aqualad asked as the group watched the survillence camera to see the attemptive break in of the Hive Five that consisted of Gizmo, the one who currently was trying to get through the security, Mammoth, See-more, Billy numerous and the silent Kyd Wykkd. Bumblebee sighed in response. "Normally, yes, but it seems like they want to try and take us on." she replied leading the group down to where the villains were outside to hopefully spare the tower of damage during the coming fight. 

"Let's go Titans!" the lone female called out spuring the other members to go on the attack, startling the villains, who had previously been trying to break into the tower. Everyone split off. Bumblebee taking on Mammoth in her smaller form, the twins going after Billy numerous, Roy taking on See-more, leaving Aqualad with Gizmo and Kyd Wykkd.

Taking out See-more was relitively quick and easy, he then turned to where the twins were going after Billy to help them out. While they were doing that, 'Bee was easily handling Mammoth on her own as Aqualad had been able to take out Gizmo and had been lured onto land by Kyd Wykkd and were fighting hand to hand. After landing a few more good hits on Mammoth with her stingers, Bumblebee managed to lure Mammoth into into running right into the cliff wall, knocking himself out, allowing her to go and help Aqualad, who was still fighting against Kyd Wykkd. 

It took awhile and a lot of team effort between the archer and speedsters, but at last they got Billy numerous so mixed around Speedy was then able to knock him out with a trick arrow and turned to check on the remaining team members just in time to see Kyd Wykkd knocking the resident Atlantian into a weaker section of the cliff and him be buried underneath a waterfall of rocks. 

From that moment on Roy only saw red. Letting loose all of the arrows in his quiver at the silent villain, not letting up for a moment, when he ran out of arrow's he went on for physical attacks. Even using his bow to swing at him. Even after the red head managed to down the other he contined to beat the hive member. He only stopped when 'Bee pulled him off of the other male, telling him he needed to calm down and help them get the rocks off of where Aqualad landed. Immedietly his vision cleared of any red and ran to where Mas y Menos were working on unburying the last team member. 

Joining in on the efforts they moved the rocks as quickly as they dared so not to cause another avalanche of rocks to fall. After what seemed to take an eternity before it seemed they made any progress due to having to go so slowly, but at last they could see some of the rocks trying to shift, supposedly on their own, but they knew it was Aqualad trying to make an effort to help them get him out. Efforts were redoubled and quickened and soon a worse for wear Aqualad was revealed from under the rocks. 

Once the slightly shaken Atlantian had moved clear of the pile of rocks Roy immedietly latched onto him, suprising Garth for a moment, but it soon became clear when the red head began speaking. "Don't you ever do something like that again! I had thought you died. You can't leave me like that." Roy sounded so desprate it broke Garth's heart, but he didn't have long to think of his words to respond because the next moment Roy had connected his and the other males lips together in a kiss and the only thing Garth could focus on was how right it felt and the fluttering feeling his heart was making and all too soon the kiss was over and their forheads were then pressed together. "I won't ever leave you." Garth promised before leaning back in to continue to kiss the red head infront of him, regardless of the crowd of three that watched and grinned at their team mates pratically making out. 

Their first kiss definitely had not been shared during a sweet moment or even peaceful moment, but it did definitely would be memorable for the two and would never forget it.


End file.
